


Back in the Saddle Again

by LovedByFew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/M, Suprenatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew
Summary: Cora left the world of hunters and monsters, but the world wants her back, and the price is blood.





	1. 1

[I'm](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1544118468660) working my library job one day in the middle of May when two men walk in, and if I didn't know any better I'd say they were Hunters. They walk right up to me, one with a smirk on his face, the other with a frown directed to the other man. "Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?" I ask, as I'm supposed to. "We need to see some of the town records." The taller one says. "Okay, we have Death Certificates, Birth Certificates, and various other records. What do you want to see?" I ask. "Death Certificates sound great." He says again. They have the look, and now the literary taste of Hunters. I step up the stool in my red pumps and I bring a 40 pound box down. "Organized, most recent in the front, less recent in the back. Have fun boys." I smile and set the box on the desk. "Thanks." The shorter one says in a deeper voice than the tall one. His mossy green eyes meet mine for a fraction of a second, but I feel a charge of electricity go through me. I feel my grin widen as they turn their backs on me, but it slips from my face as soon as I see who is approaching my front desk. I quickly grab a rolling rack of books that need to be put back on the shelves, and I speed walk toward the kid’s section with it. "Where you going babe?" He grins and hooks my elbow. "Don't touch me you pig." I snap at him and rip my arm back. My Ex- boyfriend Jason stands in front of me, his thumbs hooked casually in his pockets. "Back off Jason, you cheated on me, and I ended it." I narrow my eyes at him. "No one says no to Jason Garnet." He catches my belt loop and pulls my back against his body. "I just did." I mutter through clenched teeth. I see the shorter man looking over at us and I see him start to walk this way. I don't want to look weak, not in front of him. I ram my elbow into Jason's stomach; he lets go of me. I start to get back to work, but Jason's arm comes around my neck. I make a small straggled noise, and I grab him by his neck. I pull with all the strength in my body, I throw him over me and he lands on his back. The wind gets knocked out of him and I step on the side of his face. "I said leave me alone. Do it, or I'll make sure you regret being born." I threaten. He nods and I walk across his chest. He scrambles out the door and I take my place putting books away again. After finishing with the rack I look over to see the two men, but they're gone. Sad.

I clock out at 2:00 and I head for home, I jump out of my black Jeep Commander, and I unlock the door to my first floor apartment. I close the door and I am immediately jumped upon by my little Golden Retriever puppy Noah. "Hey Baby, give me two minutes to change and we'll go for a walk." I coo as I give him a belly rub. I stand up and I walk to my room, I live alone here except for my dog. I left my family as soon as I could, I knew they would be safe enough without me, dad taught me everything I know. He was a Hunter before he could walk. He taught us to stay safe in the dark places in the world. My older brother left four years before me, but made a stupid mistake, and died. He fell for a vamp. She faked it, I staked her. I change into my [uniform ](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1544118737947)for my next job, and I grab the red leash from a hook by the door. I clasp it to Noah's collar, I snag a tennis ball, and we run out the door. We head to a nearby park and I un-hook Noah and in throw the ball. Noah and I play for a while and I throw the ball for him one last time. I crouch for him to come back to me. "Hey." A mans voice says behind me. I kick one leg out and the man topples over. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Jason coming back for another ass whooping." I help up the taller of the two men. I look back as something hits my leg. Noah is standing on his hind paws and his front ones are leaning on my leg. "Good boy. Come on, I have to get to work soon." I say as I hook Noah to the leash again. I let him carry the ball and I stand back up to face true men. "Cute dog." The shorter one says. "Hi, and thanks, he's the only one I trust in this world." I pet Noah on the head. His tongue sticks out the side of his mouth proudly. "Look we have to get going, one of my other jobs calls." I say in a rush to get going. "Jobs? How many?" The taller one asks. "3 full time, 4 if you count looking after Noah here." I call over my shoulder. We run all the way back to my apartment and I lock the door behind me as soon as I close the door as I walk back out. I start up my Jeep and I drive to one of the many bars in my small town.

I pull up to "The Black Dog Bar and Grill" I hop out and I clock in. I take my station behind the bar and I make drinks for whoever comes up to the bar. I'm like a quarter of the way through my shift when two familiar men walk through the door. One leather jacket, one Sasquatch. I hear an order from the kitchen; it's Dave, the chef and owner of the bar. "I need you on the floor tonight, get back to the bar later. Kelly called in sick, again. Remind me to fire her." He barks. I nod and grab a note pad. I move like a whirlwind, taking orders and delivering food and drinks. I finally come to the table the two men sat at. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me." I greet them with a suspicious look. The shorter one grins and says, "I would say the same thing to you." I shrug my shoulders "What can I get for you boys?" I ask. "A salad, a bacon cheeseburger, two beers, and your number." The shorter one says smoothly. "Nice try, food'll be up in a few minutes. Hang tight." I look up and I see a very drunk man threatening other customers. I tuck my notepad into my back pocket and I walk over to the man. He's a good foot taller than I am and he’s got at least 50 pounds on me. "Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I order in a level voice. He looks back at me, his eyes dilated from the alcohol. "Says who?" He slurs. "Says me." I reply. He takes a knife out of the inside of his jacket and I grab his wrist. I twist his arm behind him. He lashes out at me with his other arm. I grab it and pin it behind his back with the other one. He drops the knife at my feet and I march him outside. I shove him away from the bar and he staggers away. I brush my hands together and I walk back in. I pick up the knife and I slip it into one of my boots alongside my own knife. I readjust he snub-nose pistol in my waistband and I head back to the people the drunken man was harassing. "I am terribly sorry about that, how can we make it up to you folks?" I ask. "You gave us all we needed, thank you for getting him out of here." The woman says as she consoles a child. "Let me get him something, free of charge." I smile slightly at him. "Do you like chocolate?" I ask. He nods slightly. I run back to the kitchen and I grab a small slice of French Silk Pie. Made it myself. I glob a scoop of vanilla ice cream next to it and I bring it out for him. I set the plate in front of him and his face instantly brightens. "Thank you." The man says. "No problem." I reply. I get back to the boys table and the shorter one says "Wow." I smirk; he can't seem to look away from me now. "So do I get names, or do I have to make them up for you?" I ask. He tall one laughs and says, "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Your turn." I look down at them. "Cora." I smile and sashay away to the kitchen. I deliver Sam and Dean's order and Dave looks at me strangely. "What?" I ask. "Was that you who took out the drunk?" He asks. I nod and walk back to the bar. I decide to use some of my Flare Bar training. I throw and spin the bottles and catch them as I pour the drinks. People flock to the bar like no one's business. After an hour straight of serving drinks I see that Sam and Dean are still sitting there. They have their food, and beers; they seem to be in deep discussion about something they don't want to be overheard. I walk back over to them. "Ready for dessert?" I ask, pen poised. "Sure, two slices of apple pie, and your number." Dean persists. "Again, nice try, be back in a few minutes.” I walk back to the kitchen and I grab a couple pieces of apple pie. Made it myself. I bring the pie back to them and I head back behind the bar. I wash glassware for a long while and I watch as Sam and Dean walk out of the door. "Why would they run into me so many times today?" I ask myself. I finish up and clock out at 11:45. I get home and I peel out of my jeans and corset. I shut the lights off, lock the doors and fall asleep.


	2. Awkward Much?

I wake up when I hear the click of my lock. I slide my eyes open a fraction of an inch to identify the intruder before I attack it. I feel Noah shaking in the bed next to me, but he isn’t afraid of much, so this must be something big. I watch as whatever it is opens my door just a crack. I slowly make for my machete that lies next to my bed, propped on my nightstand. I take hold on the hilt and pull it back to me, but whatever it is must have noticed my moving. I hear heavy footsteps approaching the side of my bed, so I lay super still. The figure of a tallish man stands at my bedside, but his aren’t the only footsteps I’m hearing. Fragging demons thought they could catch me off guard, I’ll show them. I spring out of my bed and I land on the tallish one. He falls to the hardwood floor and I hold my machete to the inside of his neck. “SAM!” the one I’m holding shouts. Sam? I hold my blade to his neck tighter. The door slams open and a man with a shotgun bursts in. He turns on the light to see me holding his brother to the floor with a serrated blade at his throat. “Dean?” he asks. “What the hell are you guys doing in my apartment?” I ask and let Dean up. I shove Dean into Sam as I see his eyes start to [wander](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1544119740755). “I thought you were the demons finally coming to collect me after the dent I made in their population.” I growl and shake my machete at them. “Wait, demons?” Sam asks. “Yeah, don’t you play dumb with me Winchester, I know who you guys are, and since the Library I knew you were hunters.” I raise my voice slightly. “Yeah we are hunters. Bobby Singer sent us.” Dean puts up his hands in surrender. “Well I’m calling him right now.” I snarl and pick up my phone. I dial Bobby’s number and wait for him to pick up. “Bobby Singer.” He answers. “What is the big idea Singer? You send a pair of circus clowns to me to help me find my father and brother! If this is your idea of a joke; I do not think that it is funny.” I snap at him. “Cora, I know they’re a pair of numbskulls, but let them help you.” Bobby pleads. “I don’t need anyone’s help.” I hiss dangerously and I slam the phone shut. “Circus clowns?” Dean asks. “Yes, or would you prefer cake sniffers?” I ask them. I cross my arms in front of me. They are not welcome here, and they will never be my friends.

“What were you saying about your dad and brother?” Sam asks. “They’ve been missing for a week. They went up to the BWCA a while back, maybe two and a half weeks; I don’t expect to hear from them often, just enough to make sure they’re alive. I haven’t received a call in 15 days. I know my dad better than anyone left on this planet, and he wouldn’t do that to me. He knows better.” I sigh. “Were they on a hunting trip?” he asks. I nod in response, “Do you know what they were hunting?” Dean proceeds. I shake my head; if I did I would have taken it out already. “I was planning on leaving tomorrow, if you want to tag along I won’t stop you. But you stay out of my way, or I’ll kill you. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to sleep, I had a long day and I’m a little pissed off.” I shove them out of my room, shut the door, and sit on my bed until the sun hits the horizon. In the morning I pack up the [Jeep ](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1544119030960)so I have everything I’ll need. I plan on going to Ladybug Lodge to talk to a family friend, Bernie. He and his family might know something about this. I throw my bag and my tent into the back of my Jeep and I let Noah into the passenger seat. Someone behind me clears their throat and I reach for the pistol tucked in my waistband; but it’s only Sam. “Hey.” I mutter and I pat Noah on the head. “I wanted to tag along, you said that you wouldn’t stop us.” Sam offers his help. I look over at my little puppy and ask him, “Should we let him come with us?” Noah puts his front paws on my shoulders and licks the tip of my nose. “Okay, we’ll let you come with us, we’d like the company on the long drive.” I look up at Sam and he smiles. “But Noah gets front seat, unless you don’t mind sharing.” I glance at Noah; he seems really excited about the road trip, so I don’t think he’ll mind sharing with Sam. I look over Sam’s shoulder as the door opens; Dean comes stalking over to us and I raise my eyebrow at him. “You coming to, or are you sending your brother with me so you can follow me?” I ask. He seems a little uncomfortable, but Sam looks like he’s going to fall over from the effort of not laughing. “Told you so.” He chokes out through his laughter. It seems as though I have guessed the plan. “Hop in, I want to find my family before the weekend traffic hits.” I point at the back seat. “Sam spoke up first, he gets the front seat.” I smirk when Dean makes a face. I hop into the driver’s seat and turn the key. The engine roars to life and we speed off to the interstate.

We’ve been driving for about 6 hours when I finally pull over for us to get some gas. “What size tank does this thing have?” Dean asks. “About 40. I special ordered it. These usually come with a 20 gallon tank.” I reply. I let Noah out after I put him on the leash, and the leash is attached to my car. I stretch and fill the tank, the boys go into the gas station and get something to eat, and we haven’t stopped for anything since we left, even with Dean complaining so much. Every two miles he’d say, “I’m hungry.” But guess how well that turned out for him. I pour some water into a little bowl for Noah, and I go inside to pay for everything. By the time I get back out I see Dean taking Sam’s front seat spot and Noah sitting in his lap, protecting his spot. “Is the weird man in your spot baby?” I ask Noah. He makes a little whining noise and looks up at Dean, and then back at me. Dean makes a face at me and I hop back into the driver’s seat. We keep driving for another couple of hours when we finally arrive. I jump out of the car, hook up Noah to the leash and walk into the Lodge. I look around and I see Elizabeth, the Lodge owner’s wife, and I give her a hug. “Oh Cora how are you?” she asks good-naturedly. “I’m in a bit of a fix here, is Bernie around?” I ask. “Yes, he should be around here somewhere. Try the Eagle, he may be looking into the wasp nest we have up there.” She suggests. “Thanks.” I walk back out the door with Noah at my heels. We hike up the steep hill leading to the Eagle cabin. I knock on the door and I walk in cautiously. “Bernie?” I ask. 


	3. Shagawa Lake

I reach back after I receive no answer. I feel a gun meet my hand and I shift my weight to my front leg. I nudge the door open more and I stand in the main room. I open the door to the storage room, nothing in there. The room with the bunk bed either. The bathroom is empty, as is the secondary bedroom. I kick open the door to the master bedroom and I see Bernie leap from the bed. “Dear God, are you trying to give me a heart attack woman?” He shouts at me. “Well you could have answered me the first time.” I roll my eyes at him. I help the middle aged man off his napping place and I lead him out to see the boys. I introduce them and turn back to talk to him. “Hey, we need a place to crash for a little bit, is cabin 7 open this week?” “Sure is, people don’t usually come up in early May. I’ll give it to you for half price this week.” “Thanks Bernie.” I hug him and we set back off toward the office to get the keys to the cabin. “Bernie, have you seen my dad and brother recently?” I inquire. “No, they haven’t been here since last years trip.” Bernie informs. I nod slowly, so if they didn’t come here where did they go? “But I did hear from them a little less than six days ago. Said that they were headed out to Wood to deal with something. He didn’t tell me what, but I think he found some new pockets to fish and he ain’t sayin’ where they are.” Bernie laughs. “Oh probably.” I reply airily. I take the keys and I drive up to our cabin next to the Eagle at the top of the hill. I drop my bag in the master bedroom and the boys get to fight over who wants which bed in their room. I flop down on my bed and I feel Noah jump up onto the bed and lay next to my head. “Don’t worry, we’ll find them.” I mumble into my pillow. No later do I say this than Dean walks in to my room. “So when are we setting out?” he asks. “Not until tomorrow.” I sit up and Noah puts his head in my lap. “What? Why?” He asks. “Because we aren’t the only things that hunts out there in the dark.” I look out the window at the trees. Dean doesn’t say anything and he walks out. I close my eyes and let out a deep breath. So, no one has seen or heard from my dad or brother; this is about to get a whole lot trickier.

After we get settled in I hear my stomach growl. I look down and my insides rumble again. I sigh and walk out of my room. “Hey I’m going to get a burger, you boys coming along?” I ask them. “Sure.” Dean answers. “Okay, everybody on the boat.” I smirk. “Boat?” Sam inquires. “Yup, the joint is across Shagawa Lake.” I see that Sam and Dean aren’t at home with the notion of a boat. I walk out the door with Noah on his lead and to the docks. I find the pontoon with the same number as our cabin and I open the little door to let Noah on. Dean joins me and sits on one of the benches. “Would you mind untying us Sam?” “No problem.” He smiles, both of them look a little calmer now that they know it is a pontoon boat. I sit in the driver’s seat and Sam pushes us off after untying the ropes anchoring us to the pier. I start the engine and we speed off across the lake. After about five minutes we arrive at the other side of the lake and we tie up to another dock. We pile out of the boat and walk up the wooden pier to the beachy soil; Noah likes the sand. The boys follow me up a short winding path and into a small, cramped café. I order a Juicy Lucy, and I didn’t quite catch what either of the boys got. We go and sit outside at one of the tables and wait for our food. “So, do we have a clue about what we’re up against?” Sam asks. I shake my head. “Regional position would suggest a Windego, or something of that nature.” I mutter into my hands as I lean my elbows on the table. Noah leans his front paws on my bench and whines at me. I look down at him and he sticks his tongue out. “What? You can get up here by yourself.” I turn back to the boys and they just look at me. “Don’t judge, he’s the only one I have left.” I frown at them. “Besides, I put in my two weeks at both of my other jobs a while ago, so I should be getting my last paycheck while we’re out here.” I inform. “Wait, when we met at the park you said you had four full time jobs, you eliminated two of them, and one was taking care of Noah. What is the fourth?” Dean asks. “Wow, I’m surprised you actually hear anything I say, especially when your eyes only seem to meet me at breast level.” I snap. Dean turns a little red; I guess he didn’t expect me to call him out. “Hunting is my other job. I only took it back up about a week ago. I stopped hunting when I killed the vamp that drained my older brother, but now that the rest of my family is on the line I can’t just sit here.” I tell them my little story. Sam seems to get it; Dean seems to be thinking about it. I feel a paw on my thigh and I look down. “Told you that you could do it.” I smile at little Noah.

When the food arrives I dig in, and this burger is sooo freaking good. The cheese between the two patties is perfect, and the tomato is fresher than a cheesy pickup line. I break off a little bit of my meat and give it to Noah, who immediately gobbles it up. I finish my food and I wait for the boys to get done. “So, how long have you been out of practice?” Dean asks. “Three years. It took me a year to hunt down that bitch.” I growl into my root beer. The man with the check comes by and I snag it before Dean does. “Sorry Dean, you guys don’t get to pay for dinner tonight.” I smirk and put some cash in the sleeve of the folder. “But you payed for everything else, we have to put in our bit.” He protests. “You’ll be able to do that tomorrow when we head to Wood Lake.” I smile, “But you will have to keep up with me if you want to live through it.” “Huh?” Sam asks. “Rowing of course, if you two want the rowboat I can take the canoe, or we can do it the other way around if you want.” “Why can’t we all go in the same craft?” Sam asks. “We could, but I don’t know which boat is down there. If the Cadillac is there we won’t have enough room. If the Alumicraft is down there we’ll fit easily.” I explain. “I think we’ll be fine either way, we’ll go in one boat.” Dean finalizes. “Alright, but you were the one that signed up for it.” I surrender to them. I lead them back to the boat after a man comes by to pick up payment. We motor back across the lake and walk up to our cabin. I let Noah off the lead when the door is closed and I sit at the table in the main room. I place my head in my hand and call, “Noah.” The little dog comes running to me. “Go get my map.” I order him. The puppy speeds into our room, and Dean scoffs at us. “You think that your dog can find the right map?” I nod quietly as Noah comes skidding to a stop next to my chair. I lower an opened hand and I feel a scroll of paper drop into it. “Thank you Noah.” I smirk into my other hand. I pull the map up and lay it out on the table. “Wood Lake” the title reads. “Father probably camped out in ‘Hidden Bay’ way in the back, so that is the first place we’ll look. I brought a couple of poles so we can catch our dinner while we’re out there.” I mutter to myself more than anyone else. “Hidden Bay?” Sam asks. “Yeah.” I point to it on the map, way up to the northern tip of the lake. “In that bay there is habitat for every kind of fish in that lake, including the turtles.” He laughs a little at me, but I know better than to laugh. This lake is brutal, unforgiving, she’s like an inland ocean that way. I look at the clock and I decide that it’s time to go to bed.

I wake up at 5:00 the next morning, but I want to keep sleeping. We need to get moving, before the sun reaches the horizon. I pack lunch for the boys and I in a cooler. I knock on the boys' door and I hear a grunt from inside. I open the door and I see Sam up and Dean is still curled up in bed. "Get up, or I'll grab the cold water." I threaten. "No you won't." Dean squints at me through the light behind me. "Are you really going to test me Winchester?" I cross my arms. "Good point. Give me three minutes." Dean sits up.


	4. Wood

We all get in the Jeep and I drive us over the the Wood Lake Portage. "Alright, we do this fast and we do this right. One trip. This is not one of those things you want to do multiple times a day." I order. "Listen sister, I'm the oldest one here, so I'm in charge." Dean pouts. "I have the most experience, and the map. That makes me in charge. Now move it out Winchester, before I leave you to the mosquitos." I cackle evilly. He scowls at me, but picks up the gear I hand him. After everyone is loaded up, and Noah's leash is tied around my waist, I pull the key to the boat lock out of my pocket and I hold it in my mouth. "Keep up or go home boys." I announce and I hoof it down the 200 rod (1 mile) portage. I throw my stuff in the boat and pick up Noah; it seems that we get the Alumicraft. I situate myself in the middle of the boat, meaning that I am going to row the boat. "Move over." Sam barks. I move back a seat and he plops down in the rower's chair. "They're your shoulders." I surrender. Dean drops the rest of the gear in the boat and shoves off; careful not to get his boots stuck in the marsh muck. I instruct Sam on which arm to use until we're out of the channel. We make the open water and the wind hits us. Sam rows us out about fifty yards and I drop the anchor. "Do you know how to use a swivel and fishing lure?" I ask. "Yes." Dean snarls at me. "Just thought I'd ask. Have you ever used spinners before?" "No." Sam responds. "Alright, I'll set you guys up; and you'll know when a fish hits your line." I smirk. I tie the fisherman's knot on the swivels. I give Dean a red and white spinner with a leech; and Sam gets a gold spinner with a minnow. I set three large split-shots on their lines and I tell them when to throw their lines in. Sam keeps rowing, but I can tell that we're going backwards. "Come on Sammy, pull like a man." Dean teases. Sam pulls harder, but we still don't move. "Move over." Dean orders and they switch places. Dean pulls hard and makes us gain about fifty yards of water before we start to fall behind again. "What happened to pulling like a man Dean?" I ask snootily. "Shut up." He mutters. I just smile to myself and I crack my knuckles. "Step aside ladies." I smirk. Dean swaps spots with me and I brace my feet against a ridge in the bottom of the boat and I hold each oar in its respective hand. I pull with all my weight. Today isn't unlike the first time I rowed on this lake. I haul our weight like a freaking motor boat, until Sam hooks a fish. He fights it for a while until he brings it up next to the boat. I put the net on the water, "Play the fish up and into the net, but not out of the water." I instruct him. He follows my instructions and we land a nice walleye. "Well done Sam. That means one of us is eating tonight. Those are the rules out here. You don't catch, you don't eat." I smile. Sam eventually resets his line, and I get the rowing back on course; and before long the boys and I make it to the entrance to the Narrows. The wind is no longer blowing us this way and that, so we are free to fish for real.

I put a Bomber that looks like a crawfish on the end of my line and I cast lazily into the sticks. I reel it back in slowly, so that it has time to drop to the bottom. About half way back to the boat I feel something hit the lure, but miss the hooks. "Shoot, that felt like a large bass." I frown. I haul the anchor up and over the side of the boat. "Cast up by the sticks." I order them after I set them up with bobbers. I keep throwing my lure up toward shore, and pulling it back to the boat. On my seventh cast a big fish hits it. I set the hook by tugging up sharply on the pole. I can feel the weight of the fish on the other end of the line. He tugs back, and hard. The fish and I duke it out for a few minutes before it tires. I finally get the fish up next to the boat and the line goes slack. "Shit!" I yell. "What was that?" Dean asks. "The biggest Northern Pike in this lake. And he always does that. He's lived here for 30 years, and every year I hook him. But he gets away every year." I scowl at the water. I finish reeling up my line and I throw it out again. "Strange though, he's usually in Northeast Bay." I mutter to myself. We each catch a fish that I throw on our stringer. I tie the stringer of fish around my leg and I haul up the anchor again. I row us slowly into Hidden Bay and we bump the shore. "Dean stay here and mind the boat while Sam and I set up camp." I order. He scowls at me and stands there on the rock. "Here, I'll help you." I grab the bow of the boat and pull it up on the shore. "Now you can try and pull in something for you to eat tomorrow night." I smile sarcastically. "Rock piles are to bass and walleye as Northern and pan fish are to weeds. Have fun." He just scowls deeper. "You haven't gotten a fish for then either." He points out. "True, but I will. I've never been skunked on Wood Lake." I smirk. I grab the tent from the boat and I find a flat spot. Sam and I pitch the tent and stake it down. "You know he likes you." He smirks. "Your brother? I don't think so." I frown. "He so does, he was talking in his sleep last night." Sam snickers. Interesting, so Dean has taken a fancy to me. "I think he should stay away from me. Both of you should." I mutter. "Huh?" Sam asks. "Think about it Sam. Two hunters together, and what could come of that relationship? A straight up damned child. That kid would have the worst possible life; do you dig where I'm coming from?" I rant. "So you think that we can't take care of ourselves and others at the same time." Sam observes after a second of silence. "No, what I'm saying is, he should stay away from me, because I don't want my children to turn out like me. And Dean seem to be the type to jump in a chick's pants at the first opportune moment." I growl. Sam stays silent for a few seconds, but he's a persistent guy. "It doesn't matter whether he has your permission to like you or not. He likes you. And he'll do something stupid to prove it." I just nod, I know Sam is right. When we make it back to the boat I see Dean with Noah in his lap. Noah isn't really one for boat rides, so he usually needs some love after taking one. Noah is cuddling up to Dean and he is cuddling back. I can't hold back a giggle. He looks up at me and smirks. "You owe me five bucks Sammy." Dean laughs.

After we finish setting up camp and eating lunch I look around for anything that might give us some clue as to what is living here. I find moose and bear hair. The boys look at it. "Don't worry about the bears. The moose are more dangerous." I smirk. It's true, moose are big and they know it. Not to mention they're stupid. I find blueberry bushes and I pick some of the ripe berries. We trek off deeper into the marsh and forest. "Hey, look over here." Dean calls. We go over to where he is and we look down a hill. We see the figures of six people in a small pit. I look at the faces of the two males. It's my brother and my dad! I skid down the hill and into the pit. I pick up my little brother and shake him. "Ben, wake up!" I shout at him as I shake him more.


End file.
